This invention relates to an apparatus which comprises a pair of assemblies adaptable to being secured to the sides of a storage unit. The cabinet or other storage unit is ordinarily provided with a plurality of drawers; the assemblies referred to herein serve to extend the drawers beyond the ordinary extension allowed by the storage unit. More specifically, the present invention comprises a pair of assemblies which are secured within a cabinet or storage unit. The assemblies matingly receive a drawer guide which is secured to the side walls of a drawer held within the storage unit. Without the use of the present invention, the drawer held within the cabinet or storage unit can only be withdrawn or extended from within the cabinet a distance somewhat less than the length of the drawer. The present invention, however, allows the drawer to be fully withdrawn from the storage unit and yet held in a horizontal position and capable of being totally replaced into the storage unit or cabinet without the need of realigning the drawer with the support rails of the cabinet or storage unit.